Adian Turner Oc
by peachyfine1997
Summary: A saucy romance between the great actor aidian tuner an his "friend with benefits" Amelia. Will it become more then just sex or will their relationship blossom. / this is completed but if it gets popular i will consider moving forward


It was the sound of running water that woke Aidan, waking him from a peaceful sleep that his worn body needed, desperately. He finished filming **_Poldark_** and less than a month later was jetted off to film " ** _TheManWhoKilled HitlerAndThen Bigfoot."_** When he finally did finish and got to go back home to his place in East London, he was semi-surprised to see Amelia show up, usually the two of them only met up for social occasions or fleeting moments, that went as soon as they arrived.

the evidence of the exploits of the night before, exploits that still made his body and mind tingle. He watched Amelia's shadow through the obscured glass; watching her stand under the spray of the shower head, letting the hot water wash over her body, easing sore and tired muscles, watching as she wash her body and dance happily in place as she sang to herself, completely unaware of her watcher.

 ** _"Regrets Collect Like Old Friends,_**

 ** _Here To Relive Your Darkest Moments,_**

 ** _I Can See No Way, I Can Se No Way,_**

 ** _And All Of The Ghouls Come Out To Play,_**

 ** _And Every Demon Wants His Pound Of Flesh,_**

 ** _But I Like To Keep Some Things To Myself,!"_**

She sang in a soft voice, making a smile tug at the corner of his lips, gently.

He thought of the night before when Amelia knocked on his door just past six, he was surprised to see her there, it been two or three months since they had seen each other. He hadn't even mentioned to her that he was back in London either.

"What are you doing here, Amelia?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"I came to see you, duh." She laughed, opening her grocery bag. "I broughtyourwine." She teased, winking at him, holding up Aidan's favorite bottle of wine, Pinot Noir.

"Amelia" He smiled, chuckling. "I don't know what to do with you." he quipped, opening the door wider and standing to the side, so she could enter the house. "You know where the glasses are."

"I think I know where they are better than you do, and this is your house." She laughed, walking into the kitchen, setting the wine down and going into the cabinet to retrieve two wine glasses.

Aidan stood in the kitchen door, watching as she pour the wine, his eyes running up from her feet to her face, something warm and deep settling into his stomach. But, he brushed it aside as he walked into the kitchen, standing behind her,closebehind her. Amelia's eyes closed softly, feeling the heat of his body and his scent envelope her. He leaned closer, his nose brushing her ear as he turned his face into her neck, his hands soothing over her jean clad hips and wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"Aidan." She whispered, quietly.

"I've missed you, Amelia." he whispered back, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin behind her ear. "A lot." he added, even quieter.

"I did too." Amelia replied, licking her lips.

His arms tightened around her, pressing her completely against him and making something of his unmistakably noticeable, that made her down a mouthful of the wine to calm her nerves. She pressed back against him, her nerve endings alive and screaming.

"How was your flight home?" Amelia asked, stopping Aidan as he pressed his lips to her shoulder.

"It was long, as it always is when I fly home from the U.S." He chuckled, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "You know that."

Amelia laughed, dropping your head forward. "I do know that. But, how was it? Your trip? The filming of the movie. Did it feel good to kill Hitler, and save the world?" She teased him, twisting around to face him.

Aidan laughed, smiling brightly at Amelia. "It felt great." He teased back. "Especially, knowing that you were part of the world I saved." he confessed, tapping her lightly on the nose.

"You a Irish sap!" She roared with laughter.

He laughed, but the feeling in his stomach tightened. Sighing softly, Aidan picked up one of the wine glasses, kissed her cheek and walked out to the living room. "You wanna watch the newPeaky Blinderswith me?" he called to Amelia.

Shaking it off, She picked up her own glass and followed him out to the living room, curling up on the couch beside him. The pair of them watched the show, and started some movie they both agreed on, but a bottle of wine later, the two were loosened up and comfortable. Aidan teased Amelia about fact checking the movie and laughed when she smacked him in the face with a pillow. They wrestled for that pillow, giggling and laughing it had really been awhile since they had this much fun. He finally commandeered the pillow, tossing it across the room and pulling her into his lap, his hands cupping her face and kissing her, passionately. Amelia instantly melted in his lap and against his body. She missed him dearly.

Hands were everywhere, up shirts, tugging off pants, underwear….bras. Aidan pressed her bare chest to his as they sat naked on the couch. Amelia was already in a light pant, pressing herself down on his throbbing groin, moving her hips in small, firm, motions. Aidan eyes glow with desire and the ever mounting need to plant his appendage deep inside of her. Amelia looked into his eyes, cupping his face for a moment before running her fingers through his short dark curly hair. Aidan smiled, hugging her, his head resting on her size E breasts as she hugged him back, her hands played with his hair then gently rubbing his ear. Taking a slow breath, she pressed her lips to Aidan's forehead, pushing herself up just enough to slip her hand under her groin to take Aidan's hard, warm, cock in her hand, squeezing it gently, feeling the blood flow through the soft skin around it. Butterflies in grew in her chest and stomach, adrenaline coursing through her veins, a million miles a minute. Aidan turned his face into her chest, moaning loudly into her large breasts as she took him and carefully guided him inside of her. Amelia let the weight of her body slowly sheath Aidan's staff inside her.

"Amelia?" He whimpered, looking at her.

"Aidan." she smiled back, wiggling at the incredible feel of him slipping up inside of her, feeling every bit of him.

He gasped as she flexed her muscles around him cock, making her giggle and do it again. Pressing her knees and thighs to the outside of Aidan's, giving her stability, she slowly drew herself up, pausing to, again, tighten around the head of his staff and slipping back down to his base. Aidan's hips bucked, silently begging her for more, for her to go faster than this maddeningly slow pace. Amelia tisked at him, grinning and loving the control she have over him. Pressing her palms to his collarbones and pushing him back against the couch, she kept the slow place, battling the throbbing, almost painful need surging through her, making her stomach feel flighty and wobbly.

"Amelia." Aidan whimpered, almost soundlessly.

"No." she panted back. "We played your way last time, Aidan Turner."

Aidan's bottom lip jetted out, and his eyes grew wide, even through the full blown need to fuck her through the couch and come into her like he was making his territory, Aidan pulled off his trademark puppy dog face, and Amelia's stomach felt like it just dropped out and the sudden sharp feeling in her chest made her gasp loudly. Aidan's hands instantly gripped her hips and jerked her down hard on his

"Oh god!!" Amelia yelled out, her head falling back at the incredible electricity shooting through her as Aidan's cock drove hard home to her sweet spot.

"Sharing is caring, my love." he grinned, flexing his hands around her hips.

Scoffing, she dropped forward, pressing her forehead to his. "Bastard." Amelia panted.

"Yours." he chuckled, planting his feet on the floor and gently pushing up into Amelia's sweet spot, going back to the easy pace she started. He nuzzled her cheek, pressing his lips to her ear. "Its your turn, this time." he whispered slowly.

"Things have just been…to…." Amelia panted slowly, grinding her hips against his gentle thrusts, she could feel the control Aidan was flexing, his chest tight to keep himself at a slow pace. "…to..,fast lately." she confessed.

Aidan nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his cock to her sweet spot, rubbing and thrusting into her orgasm. Her body went almost limp as her orgasm hit, she dug her nails into the skin of his shoulder, her breathe getting short and a blanket of exhaustion washed over her as it passed. Aidan held her tight against his body as his own hit, moaning her name into her ear as he spilled himself inside of her. Amelia laid against Aidan, her face hidden in his neck as she faded in and out of sleep, Aidan mindlessly rubbing her back wasn't helping the fight to stay awake.

"Let's go upstairs." he whispered into her hair.

Amelia whined and let herself go dead weight against him. Aidan only laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and carefully standing up with her, she protested again but Aidan ignored her, carrying her upstairs to his bed. Laying her down and covering her up, Aidan disappeared downstairs to lock up the house and turn out the lights. Returning, he found she had burrowed under the blankets and went fast asleep. The strange feeling in Aidan's stomach twinged again, but he brushed it off as his body coming down from the endorphins and adrenaline from sex. Clicking off his bedroom light, Aidan crawled into bed withher, cuddling close to and watching her sleep as he dozed off.

A few hours later, Aidan felt the distinct feeling of a hand caressing the very inside of his thigh and his sack.

"Amelia." He groaned.

"I had a wet dream." Amelia whispered, taking his hand and pressing it between her legs, letting him feel how wet she was.

"Christ, that must have been some dream." he replied, shocked, fingering her wetness.

"Mmmhmm." Amelia hummed. "Could you help me?" she asked, letting the words pop out of her lips.

"Oh yes." Aidan nodded, sitting up and pulling the blankets off her, his fingers lightly tapping against her stomach as he nestled between her legs, licking his lips. "I very much can." he answered, pulling her closer to him and burying his face between Amelia's legs, lapping up and swallowing every bit of her sweetness, his tongue probing inside of her, circling around her sweet spot; glorifying in her wet warmth against his hungry mouth, and making shameless sounds.

The water shut off in the bathroom, bring Aidan back to the present. Blinking, Aidan watched Amelia step out of the shower, beautifully naked, her skin pink from the hot water, and dripping wet, it all brought back that deep feeling inside his stomach that sprung up the night before, or so he thought that's when it first occurred to him it was there. It finally hit him, though, what it was.

He was in love with Amelia.

The silent agreement they both had to not get attached to each other, to be friends with benefits; made a fear grow around the love rooted deep inside of him; fear that she'd never return his love, she'd never allow the love, he now realized he had for her, the whole time.

 ** _"This Is A Song For A Scribbled Down Name,_**

 ** _And My Love Keeps Writting Again And Agian"_**

A soft smile pulled on Aidan's lips as he listened to her sing and dry off.

 ** _"Sometimes I Wish For Falling,_**

 ** _Wish For The Release,_**

 ** _Wish For Falling Through The Air,_**

 ** _To Give Me Some Relief,_**

 ** _Because Fallings Not The Problem,_**

 ** _When Im Falling Im At Peace,_**

 ** _Its Only When I Hit The Ground,_**

 ** _It Causes All The Grief"_**

Dancing around, she finally noticed that Aidan was awake in bed, watching her. Blushing and getting shy, "Morning, Aid." Amelia whispered, wrapping the towel around herself.

"Good Morning, Amelia." He whispered back, sitting up in bed. "I'm guessing you slept well."

"Well, after such a good night, how could I not." She grinned, mischievously.

Aidan blushed, but grew serious all of sudden. "Amelia, can I tell you something, without you freaking out on me?" he asked, looking up at her with his face still tilted down.

"You can tell me anything, Aidan." She told him, taken aback by his sudden mood change.

"I-I know….we agreed, not to…you know…get attached to each other." He started, not brave enough to look her in the eyes, he couldn't bare to see the rejection in her face. "But, it's finally occurred to me, that…that…"

"That?" Amelia pressed him, when he paused for a long period.

"That…I love you, Amelia." he whimpered. "A good deal more than I realize now."

She gulped, shocked…stunned really, at his confession, her mouth gaping and her towel slowly slipping down her body. "Aid…"

"I know, Amelia! I know!" he snapped, getting out of bed. "I fucked up, I shouldn't have let my emotions into this, I should have realized this sooner, so I could get them all out of my system and we could continue with our agreem…."

"I love you too." Amelia interrupted him.

Aidan's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets. "You what?"

"Iloveyou, Aidan!" She repeated. "I love you, I have the whole time. But, I didn't think you'd want that, so…" she shrugged. "I ignored them, so, I could still have you…in someway."

"Oh god, Amelia." he sighed, rounding the bed to reach her in the bathroom.

"I…" Amelia whimper, stepping away from him.

"No." he shook his head, taking her hand and pulling her against him "I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry, I wish I could have done this sooner, and not left you thinking I didn't love you too."

Amelia nodded, cuddling against him. "I love you, Aidan Turner." she whispered, smiling, it felt good to finally say it out loud and it be alright to do so.

"I know and I love you too, Amelia." He whispered back.

They both stood there for a while just absorbing all that had happened, before Aidan pulled away slightly, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her, gently on the lips. It felt a world different to kiss each other now, than it did twenty minutes before.

"How about pancakes?" he asked, smiling at her, brightly.

"Chocolate Chips?" Amelia inquired.

"Tons of them." Aidan smiled, his eyes bright and happy.

"Dips on the left over pancake batter!!" she squealed, running for the kitchen.


End file.
